2012-07-16 Sometimes In The Future
Tony Stark, as per the usual, is sitting in his office and making with the epic slackerdom that a CEO of his caliber should not be doing. He's waiting on the next applicant to Stark Future to come through and idly playing some random game on his illustrious S-Phone. Either that or he's working on some new designs for the latest version of the Iron Man App. Or all of the above. Tony Stark is a multitasker of greatness. Anyway, the door has been left wide open, as per usual, so that he can make sure the applicants feel as welcome as rain. Okay. The first rule, she knows, is not to look nervous. Marissa has acquired a suit...off the rack, but decent...in black, with a light green blouse under it. It has something of the desired effect of making her look a little older, helped by the fact that she has secured her hair back into a ponytail. True, she's met Tony before, but that wasn't *business*. This, most emphatically, is. She knocks on the side of the open door, politely. Rap, rap. "YOU MAY ENTER!" Tony Stark is standing up like he's some extra from Lord of the Rings or something, holding his hands up and wide like there's nothing to stop anything from going on. "Please! You must be Marissa!" He's not even sure, but he's going to go ahead and drop names anyway because that's just what he's trying to do. There's a reason he doesn't remember her too well because she RAN INTO THE BATHROOM. But anyway, "Welcome to Stark Future Interview: Part Deux! Are you ready for this?" Stark grins big. Marissa Sometimes can't help but laugh. He really is several sizes larger than life. Or he did that to either catch her off her guard or set her at ease. He's not sure why. And, unlike Deadpool, HE remembered her name right. "I am, Mr. Stark." Confidence. She's DETERMINED to be confident, if nothing else. "Good. Because I'm not. At all." Stark sits himself back down, slides his phone into his lap and throws his feet up on the desk. "So. Let's get on with the first question, hm?" He's looking at his phone as if there's something there. Some sort of list of questions. There isn't. "When did you first decide you wanted to be incredibly and totally awesome?" What the heck kind of question. Marissa Sometimes sits down in the chair opposite. Hrm. Completely awesome. Which, in her mind, Tony himself IS...that's why she's being excessively confident because she's really horribly nervous. And wanting to flee into the bathroom again. "I think anyone who says they don't want to be awesome is kidding themselves," she notes, trying to sound cheerful. He's trying to catch her off balance. Does she want to be 'awesome'? Depends on how you define it. "I know I've always wanted to be 'somebody', though." She air quotes somebody. And lately, even before recent events, somebody she defined herself, not the 'Governor's daughter'. "Somebody's good. Awesome is better. Always strive to be better than your best and you'll never fail." Stark is already passing out words of advice and encouragement to make this all happen nice and easy. "Next question!" He goes back to looking at his very horrible notes, flipping through stuff on his touch screen and finally looking back up to Marissa with a watchful eye. "You're somewhat famous. Do you think that will have an impact on your duties to Stark Future? Will you be able to handle the pressure?" He's smiling, though, because he's always been a lover of pressure. "If I can handle somebody asking me if it's true I've spent the last week in your penthouse." She rolls her eyes...Stark may be a notorious flirt, but she's pretty sure he won't go after *her*. She's borderline jailbait after all. "I can take it." Even if the kind of fame she has isn't entirely positive. There are those who hate her kind. She knows. She used to be one of them. "That's what I like to hear. Third question. And this is probably the final one. Because I only need three questions to find out just how awesome you're going to be." Tony flashes a grin and leans up to place his arms on the desk. "Is your father going to kill me if I let you into this program? Because I kinda' don't want to die. Dying is definitely not in the cards for Tony Stark anytime soon." Yeah, Stark doesn't really like to cross the government too much. Especially, with him not giving up his Iron Man suit to them. Oh dear. "He'd rant and he'd rave, but I don't think he'd resort to violence." She's sure Tony can handle being ranted and raved at. "Besides. If he wants to disown me, then he gives up the right to interfere with what I do." Wow. She's still angry with him...but can she really be blamed? "Spoken like a true Futurist. Welcome to Stark Future, Marissa." Tony flashes a big grin and stands up from behind the desk, extending a hand to shake Marissa's. "Next Monday Morning. Be here at Nine AM or Pepper will have kittens. And you don't wanna' see Pepper have kittens. I've seen it, trust me, not a pretty sight." He leaves out the part where it was all his fault in the first place. "You're gonna' change the world, here. More than you know." Wink. "Isn't that what you're working towards...a better world through technology?" A goal she can certainly understand and share...and she might have been here even if it hadn't been for recent events. Maybe. It's hard to know...and what ifs aren't generally worth wasting a lot of energy on. "And the fact that you know that is why you're going to be great." Tony is all for people being interns that actually know what the slogan of his company is. He's gotten all he needs from her, even though his questions are unorthodox and what not. It's more about the people than it is the questions and he's got a good vibe off this one. She's going to do great things. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs